marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Bulletproof Vest/Gallery
A collection of images of the Bulletproof Vests. Movies ''Iron Man Screenshots Stark Vest.png The Incredible Hulk Screenshots SOCC-BrazilChase.jpg BlonskyTargetsBanner-TIH.png BlonskySeesHulk-TIH.png Blonsky5.jpg Emil-Blonski-Survives-Hulk-Attack.jpg BlonskyThatWasBanner-TIH.png TIH-Hulk Abomination.jpg I want more.png Emil Blonsky lifts Samuel Sterns.png Captain America: The First Avenger Screenshots Howlers2.jpg Cap and Howling Commandos.png DumDum-YellingAtCap.jpg Captain America: The Winter Soldier Screenshots Brock 2.jpg Rumlow.jpg Catws 00414-1-.jpg Howling Commandos CATWS.png BRumlowHuntingDownCapAndWidow.jpg Filmz.ru f 177040.jpg Catwsgrillo.jpg Rumlow Glock.jpg CapTWS-2470.jpg Catws 04859-1-.jpg Stolen Captain America Uniform (Smithsonian Exhbiti).png Catws 05614-1-.jpg Cap2 1080p 5881.jpg SharonCarter-vs-BrockRumlow.png BRumlowEscapingDuringGunfight.png BrockRumlow-RedLighting.jpg RollinsPierce-CATWS.png SinghThreatenedByJRollins.jpg APierceGivingSinghDrink.jpg APierceWithCouncilMembersAndSTRIKE.jpg Captain America: Civil War Screenshots Breacher ready.png CivilWarStairs02.png CACW 202.jpg SCarterIntroducesERoss.jpg Captain-2-1-.jpg EKO Scorpion.png Colonel Helmut Zemo - Sokovian EKO Skorpion (The Making of CACW).png ZemoFile4.jpg Black Panther Screenshots Black Panther OCT17 Trailer 34.png BP Teaser Trailer 27.png KillmongerShootsAtCIAAgents.jpg KillmongerRescuingKlaue.jpg BP_-_Klaue_Leaving_For_Wakanda.png KillmongerKillsLinda.jpg KillmongerShootingKlaue.jpg Assassinationofulyssesklaue.jpg BP_-_Killmonger_(Mouth_Branded).png BP_-_Killmonger_Kills_Klaue.png Killmonger & Border Tribe.png Black Panther (film) 103.jpg Killmonger-MilitaryFile.jpg BP Teaser Trailer 43.png Tumblr p21qoi92iO1w8xetso1 1280.jpg Black-panther-movie-cast-images-6.jpg BP EW 13.jpg KillmongerExplainsMotives.jpg BP EW 12.jpg Killmonger-AskMyName.jpg TChalla-EKillmonger-Okoye-InCouncil.png KillmongerRemovesVest.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp Screenshots Ant-Man and the Wasp 12.jpg Avengers: Endgame Screenshots Tony Stark Undercover.png Tony Undercover.png Tony Stark (Time Heist).png TonyStark-TimeHeist.png 2023 Tony Stark in 2012.png Loki steals the Tesseract.png Loki Tesseract.png Loki (Endgame).png Loki uses the Tesseract.png Loki escapes.png Tony Stark Endgame.png Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Screenshots Season One [[The Asset|Episode 1.03: ''The Asset]] Fence.png WardCoulson-LaserFence.jpg WardAsset.jpg [[Girl in the Flower Dress|Episode 1.05: Girl in the Flower Dress]] Tn-500_133345_4129_pre.jpg Grant-Ward-Skye-GirlInFlowerDress.jpg [[The Bridge|Episode 1.10: The Bridge]] Ss5.jpg Ss8.jpg Ss9.jpg [[The Magical Place|Episode 1.11: The Magical Place]] Agents-Of-Shield-1x11-03.jpg Agents-of-shield-s1ep11-the-magical-place-still-image-03.jpg [[T.R.A.C.K.S.|Episode 1.13: T.R.A.C.K.S.]] Grant Ward (1x13).png WardGunsABlazing-TRACKS.png [[T.A.H.I.T.I.|Episode 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I.]] Coulson-Fitz-May.jpg Bulletproof_Coulson.jpg John-Garrett-Phil-Coulson-Mission.png JGarrett-BombSearch.jpg TAHITI1.jpg [[Yes Men|Episode 1.15: Yes Men]] Jm18.jpg Yes Men 3.jpg [[End of the Beginning|Episode 1.16: End of the Beginning]] Boe6.jpg Boe2.jpg Boe.jpg Eob9.jpg Grant-Ward-Kills-Thomas-Nash.png [[Turn, Turn, Turn|Episode 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn]] Ward-Garrett-HubBattle-TTT.jpg JGarrett-CoulsonFitz-Hallway.jpg Fitz and Coulson.PNG Grant-Ward-John-Garrett-Arrested-Reaction.png Turn Turn Turn 296.png [[Providence (episode)|Episode 1.18: Providence]] Fridge1.png Fridge2.png ProvidenceWardGarrett.png Grant Ward Akimbo.png GarrettWardMasks.png P 192 Grant John.png P 193 Grant John.png P 195 Grant John.png [[Nothing Personal|Episode 1.20: Nothing Personal]] Talbot Providence.png NP 130 Talbot.png [[Beginning of the End|Episode 1.22: Beginning of the End]] Ep2210.jpg Destroyer Armor Prototype Gun AoS22.png Coulsonfuryboe.jpg Season Two [[Shadows|Episode 2.01: Shadows]] BxLv0YlCEAADLLS.jpg Carteraos5.jpg Shadowss11.jpg Shadowss15.jpg Shadowss14.jpg [[The Things We Bury|Episode 2.08: The Things We Bury]] S2E8 Trip Smile.png Coulson-Meets-Calvin-Zabo.png Phil Coulson (2x8).png [[What They Become|Episode 2.10: What They Become]] Phil-Coulson-kills-Daniel-Whitehall.jpg Phil-Coulson-blood.jpg Phillip Coulson.png [[One of Us|Episode 2.13: One of Us]] Bobbi-Morse-Phil-Coulson-High-School-Mission.jpg Phil-Coulson-witnesses-Skyes-Powers-OneofUs.jpg [[One Door Closes|Episode 2.15: One Door Closes]] Tomas-Calderon-Red-Light-Quinjet.jpg Tomas-Calderon-Shoulder-Injury.jpg [[The Frenemy of My Enemy|Episode 2.18: The Frenemy of My Enemy]] Grant-Ward-Raid-Coulson.jpg WardCoulson-Spot-Skye.jpg Phil-Coulson-gunfight-S2E18.jpg 3-2 595 Mini-Logo-TV-white---Gallery.jpg Bobbimack.jpg Phil-Coulson-Surrender-S2E18.jpg [[The Dirty Half Dozen|Episode 2.19: The Dirty Half Dozen]] The Dirty Half Dozen 1.jpg The Dirty Half Dozen 2.jpg The Dirty Half Dozen 11.jpg The Dirty Half Dozen 14.jpg [[S.O.S. Part One|Episode 2.21: S.O.S. Part One]] Mack-red-light-armed.jpg [[S.O.S. Part Two|Episode 2.22: S.O.S. Part Two]] Mack-knocks-out-Lincoln.jpg Phil-Coulson-Fitz-fight-Gordon.jpg Agents-of-shield-season-2-finale-sos-fitz.jpg Aos222 1423.jpg Aos222 1599.jpg Aos222 1617.jpg The guy who kills Gordon.jpg Axe.png Coulson-loses-arm-scream.jpg Mack-cuts-off-Coulsons-Arm.jpg Season Three [[Laws of Nature|Episode 3.01 Laws of Nature]] Banks team.jpg Laws of Nature 5.jpg Laws of Nature 6.jpg Laws of Nature 7.jpg Laws6.jpg Banks-Updates-Price-S3E1.jpg [[A Wanted (Inhu)man|Episode 3.03: A Wanted (Inhu)man]] Banks-chases-LincolnCampbell.jpg Banks-finds-Donnelly-corpse.jpg Banks-traps-Lincoln-ATCU.jpg [[Devils You Know|Episode 3.04: Devils You Know]] Banks-Hansons-Home.jpg Price-Banks-hunt-Frye.jpg 140583 8077.jpg [[Chaos Theory|Episode 3.07: Chaos Theory]] Chaos Theory 3.jpg [[Closure|Episode 3.09: Closure]] GrantWard-MissionPrep-Closure.jpg [[Maveth (episode)|Episode 3.10: Maveth]] Maveth_Fitz_and_Ward.png Ward-ArrivesOnMaveth.JPG GrantWard-discovers-WillDaniels.jpg WillDaniels-GrantWard-Maveth.JPG It-StabsHYDRASoldier-Maveth.JPG GrantWard-captured-Maveth.jpg [[Failed Experiments|Episode 3.19: Failed Experiments]] PiperOBrien.jpg Piper-AliensJustLanded.jpg Season Four [[Lockup|Episode 4.05: Lockup]] Lockup-TeamShot.jpg [[The Man Behind the Shield|Episode 4.14: The Man Behind the Shield]] The Man Behind the Shield 6.jpg ''Season Five [[Principia (episode)|Episode 5.13: ''Principia]] Principia 1.jpg Principia 2.jpg Principia 3.jpg Season Six [[Missing Pieces|Episode 6.01: Missing Pieces]] Kelleratthemuseum.png [[Window of Opportunity|Episode 6.02: Window of Opportunity]] Window of Opportunity 7.jpg Window of Opportunity 6.jpg Window of Opportunity 5.jpg MayYoYoKeller.jpg AoS-S6-Teaser-23.png Yo-YoandKellerentervault.png [[Code Yellow|Episode 6.04: Code Yellow]] MV5BNWMyZWM2MWUtMzM4NC00ZTc4LWE3OGYtYWUyYzY0OTQyZDQxXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNDEwOTU0ODE@. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,999 AL .jpg Shaw tries to rescue Sequoia.jpg Pax is defeated by Mackenzie.jpg Shaw shoots Pax.jpg AoS-S6-Teaser-28.png Mackenzie disgusted by Shaw.jpg [[Collision Course Part One|Episode 6.08: Collision Course Part One]] Pax talks with Mackenzie.jpg Jaco watches Pax argue with Phelps.jpg [[Collision Course Part Two|Episode 6.09: Collision Course Part Two]] Aos609 1246.jpg JacoJoiningSHIELDTeam.jpg JacoBeingLedByDavis.jpg Davis and Jaco.png JacoDavisRejoinSHIELD.jpg ''Daredevil Screenshots Season One [[Condemned|Episode 1.06: ''Condemned]] Murdock lits the flare to burn Ranskahov's open wound & sealing it.jpg Daredevil-burns-Vladimir.jpg VladimirAgreesToHelp-S1E6.jpg [[Daredevil|Episode 1.13: Daredevil]] Fisk armed guard.png Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 7.08.27 PM.png Fisk FBI.jpg Wilson-Fisk-Armed-Guard.jpg FBI Infiltrator.jpg Season Two [[Seven Minutes in Heaven|Episode 2.09: Seven Minutes in Heaven]] Punisher-DraggedAway-JailFight.jpg Punisher-EscapesPrison-RiotGear.jpg [[The Dark at the End of the Tunnel|Episode 2.12: The Dark at the End of the Tunnel]] Punisher's Arsenal 3.png Season Three [[Please|Episode 3.02: Please]] KingpinSurroundedByFBIAgents.png DDS3-004477885.jpg BPoindexterShootingAtAlbanians.png DDS3E2-Convict-DontMove.png DDS3E2-PoindexterAimingAtFisk.png [[No Good Deed|Episode 3.03: No Good Deed]] PoindexterMovingFiskThroughHotel1.png WFisk-InsideTheElevatorWithFBI.png PoindexterMovingFiskThroughHotel2.png [[Blindsided|Episode 3.04: Blindsided]] Murdock is helped out of the prison.jpg [[The Devil You Know|Episode 3.06: The Devil You Know]] DD306-FBI-OutOfHeadquarters.png [[Revelations|Episode 3.09: Revelations]] EStarrArrestedByFBI.png PoindexterGreetsEStarr.png Daredevil_Season_3_Agent_Poindexter_Trailer4.png CarboneArrestedByAgentNadeem.png DD309-HattleyNadeemElevator.png DD309-EscortingKingpin.png WFisk-RNadeem-Poindexter-CarRide.png [[Reunion (Daredevil)|Episode 3.11: Reunion]] Poindexter-RNadeem-InsideChurch-Job.png Poindexter-LookingOut-UnderChurch.png PoindexterArguesAboutFailingKingpin.png BMahoney-vs-FBIAgents.png DDS3E11-PoindexterPrimalScream.png ''Luke Cage Screenshots Season One [[Blowin' Up the Spot|Episode 1.08: ''Blowin' Up the Spot]] Diamondback-ArmouredVan.png ''The Punisher Screenshots Season One [[Two Dead Men|Episode 1.02: ''Two Dead Men]] SSteinFrustratedPostTraining.png BRussoMeetsDMadaniSStein.png DMadani&BRussoTalking-TPS1E2.jpg DMadani-AskedOutByBRusso.jpg [[Kandahar (episode)|Episode 1.03: Kandahar]] Attack-on-David-Lieberman.png The Punisher Oct 27 2.jpg CarsonWolfShootingMicro.jpg Punisher-FCastleMarine.jpg The Punisher Marine Days.jpg BillyRusso-PostKandaharBattle.jpg RussoPullsCastleOffRawlins.jpg Russo-YouDontLikeTheWayItSmellsGetOut.jpg [[Crosshairs|Episode 1.07: Crosshairs]] The Punisher Oct 23 Still 1.jpg [[Cold Steel|Episode 1.08: Cold Steel]] RussosTeam-WarehouseAmbush.jpg The Punisher Sep 12 Promo 7.jpg SSteinShootingGun.png SSteinShootingAtMercs.jpg The Punisher Sep 22 Promo 7.jpg DinahMadani-ShotgunBattle.jpg DMadaniArmsHerselfInsideTheWarehouse.jpg Cold Steel pic.png The Punisher Oct 27 10.jpg RussoShootsWeems.jpg DMadaniChasesAnUnknownMercernary.jpg SSteinThreateningBRusso.png SteinP226R.jpg [[Virtue of the Vicious|Episode 1.10: Virtue of the Vicious]] Virtue of the Vicious pic.png Castle Page reunite.JPG BMahoney-Police-vs-Punisher-Standoff.png BMahoneyReasoningWithPunisher.png [[Danger Close|Episode 1.11: Danger Close]] The Punisher Sep 12 Promo 1.jpg JackLeadingAnvilUnit.png PunisherShootingAnvilAgentInThroat.png JackHidingFromPunisher.png AgentJackShootingPunisher.jpg JackShootingAtPunisher2.png PunisherFightingAgainstAgentJack.png JackBeatenDownByPunisher.png PunisherExecutesAnvilAgent.png PunisherSittingWithDeadAnvilAgents.png [[Home|Episode: 1.12: Home]] MicroRemovingVestAndBloodPacks.png DMadaniSeeingFCastleSurviveFromTorture.jpg [[Memento Mori|Episode 1.13: Memento Mori]] DMadani-Micro-LiftingFCastle-Injured.jpg BillyRussoScaresHostages.jpg BRussoAvoidingExplosions.png RussoAimingGun-Carousel.jpg BillyRussoShotInTheFace.jpg AngryRusso-ShootingPunisher-S1E13.jpg RussoPunchedInTheHead-MementoMori.jpg BillyRusso-KnifeFight-Carousel.jpg PunisherAvoidingRussoKnifeAttacks.png PunisherStabbingRussoInTheGut.jpg Russo-TornUpFace.jpg Season Two [[Trouble the Water|Episode 2.03: Trouble the Water]] ABendixGivesAidToKOgden-StealsKey.jpg ABendixSignalingAKeyForFCastle.jpg Attack on Station.png Frank and Roy taking out Pilgrim hitmen.jpg ABendixScaredOfGettingShot-Talking.jpg PunisherShootingInWoods.jpg ABendixHearsFiringFromFCastle-TPS2E3.jpg The Punisher Promo S2 1.jpg BendixOgden-TP203.jpg Castle thanking Roy.jpg [[Scar Tissue|Episode 2.04: Scar Tissue]] The Punisher Promo S2 18.jpg BMahoneyShotByDMadani.png BMahoney-WhatTheHellIsGoingOn.png BMahoneyInsultedByDMadani-S2E4.png [[My Brother's Keeper|Episode 2.08: My Brother's Keeper]] BMahoneyCorneringThePunisher.png BMahoneyThreatenedByCHoyle.png BMahoneyFCastleFaceOff.png BMahoneyKnockedOutByPunisher.png [[Flustercluck|Episode 2.09: Flustercluck]] JigsawCrewShootingMan.png TPS2E9-JigsawStanding.png RussoJigsaw-Season2-Image1.png ''Runaways Screenshots Season Two [[Hostile Takeover|Episode 2.10: ''Hostile Takeover]] R210 Strike team Livvie hostage.png Comics ''Iron Man 2: Phil Coulson: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Pages IM2PCAoS8.jpg Coulson Vest.png Category:Item Galleries